Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane is the overall main hero antagonist of Invader Zim. Dib is a young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomena, such as ghost hunting, Ufology, and cryptology, as well as with the supernatural and occult. He intercepted the words spoken at the Great Assigning on planet Conventia in the first episode with his laptop. Six months later, he noticed a strange, green foreign exchange student enter his classroom. Dib tried his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believed him, due to previous erroneous claims of supernatural beings. Since then, he has made it his mission to protect his oblivious home from Zim's schemes against all odds. He is voiced by Andy Berman. Appearance Dib is an 11-13 Earth years old and resembles his father, Professor Membrane. Both have black, scythe-like hair. He wears a black trench coat, a blue shirt with a logo of a grey face and glasses. In Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show; but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. Personality Role In The Series While he is the hero of the show, he has shown to be a very antagonistic character, often doing mean things to other characters to reach his own personal goals (the most notable being that he once gave his own little sister a curse that made every thing she ate taste like pork so he could see what it did to humans) as well as doing crazy and often life threatening things just to stop Zim. He is also almost always stalking him. He has a sister named Gaz Membrane. Gallery TV Show Invader Zim characters.png Character Dib.png Dib 2.png Invader Zim Dib 2.jpg Sandwiches invader zim food gir the tallest zim dib gaz 1600x1200 wallpaper www.wallpaperno.com 71.jpg Planet jackers 2.jpg Dibs_1.jpg Future_dib_5.png Enter the Florpus DibEyeballNetETF.png DibFufilledETF.png Trivia *Despite being archenemies, Dib has temporarily allied with Zim numerous times through out the show. Most notable times are in Hamstergeddon and Tak: The Hideous New Girl. *While Zim and Dib hate each other, they actually need each other. It is revealed in the cancelled episode, Mopiness of Doom, without Dib, Zim would lose interest in his mission and without Zim, Dib cannot prove to the world that Zim is an alien. *Out of all the characters in the show, Dib is the most antisocial; He has no friends, and he constantly gets bullied by the other Skool children. *Dib is Jhonen Vasquez's favorite character in the show. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Mischievous Category:Incompetent Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Archenemy Category:Unwanted Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Damsels Category:Related to Villain Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Category:False Protagonist Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Big Good Category:Global Protection Category:Extremists Category:Paranoid Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Controversial Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Optimists Category:Athletic Category:Stalkers Category:Victims Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honest Category:Action Movie Heroes